Time Flies
by Sammie-chan89
Summary: I have joy in being in your life now, but I wish even more to have been with you then...where there was no one in the way.
1. Love

Time Flies

Chapter 1

Love

Mrs. Scrya…I mean Ms. Nanoha…I'm…I'm in love with you. I think I've been since my mom and I moved next door to you 3 years ago. Hehe. I remember that day perfectly….just as if it happened yesterday. How could I forget when you captured my heart so easily?

It was such a nice and beautiful day when my mother and I moved to Uminari City. I wasn't really excited about the move because I had left a lot of friends behind. I was so down in the dumps and I just knew that this move was the worst thing that could ever happen to me…but that was what I thought before I saw you.

I remember stepping outside of the car, practically slamming the door thinking why me? Why did I have to move to such a place? What did my mom see in this place? I didn't know and I still don't know, but….but when I looked next door…. there you were. And my mother's reason for leaving didn't matter anymore.

It's confusing isn't it Ms. Nanoha? How could someone picking up a newspaper seem so beautiful? Maybe it was the way your long brown locks swayed in the wind. Maybe it was how the sun made you appear to be an angel….or maybe it was the way you smiled at me after our eyes meet. I don't know what it was, but you captured my heart before we even knew each other's names.

I became determined to get to know you and so I did, but it's still funny because you beat me to it. I remember as I opened the door to walk to your place, you were already at my door. We just stood there looking into each other's eyes. It was like gravity pulling me towards you. Everything about you was magnetic Ms. Nanoha.

After we were released from our "trance", we both apologized and that's when you laughed. That Nyahaha was the cutest thing I had ever heard from someone. It didn't surprise me because you were so beautiful that you had to have such a cute laugh.

I had noticed that you were even more beautiful up close. I think I had went into another one of those trances. If there was any moment to look like a total idiot, it was that moment because I know I was drooling like a dog. I know you probably thought I looked like some love sick puppy….and I was. And I would drool for you any day.

You freed me from further embarrassment when you raised the basket filled with delicious cakes and muffins. You told me that you made them yourself and that you wanted to welcome me and my family to the neighborhood. You were really nice to do such thing. I really appreciated it.

I remember our fingers touching just barely as you passed me the basket. I felt electricity run through my body and I know you must have felt it to because of the way you flinched. What did you do to me? My heart could be felt thumping crazily against my chest. I wondered if that touch did the same to you. If it did something, you didn't show it.

I thanked you quickly, also implying that I wanted your name. You smiled that smile that I fell in love with the first time I saw you and told me "Nanoha T. Scrya". It was only fair to introduce myself and so I gave you my name as well. You made my heart skip a beat when you said it was a beautiful name along with that smile. I swear, one day that smile is going to be the death of me.

You told me had to go after our introductions, but I was happy when you told me to stop by sometime. That was all I needed to hear because I was over your place within a few hours.

The time spent with you were life changing for me. I couldn't get enough of you. Time passed quickly. The days soon turned into months and the months into years, but I didn't want to be anywhere else but with you….and so I did.

I found out a lot about you over the years. I'm now nineteen and I just found out that you are twice my age. I'm still in shock about that one. You don't even look thirty-eight. But what really shocked me….well more like hurt, was when I found out you were married.

I mean I already knew about Yuna, your daughter, but you having a husband came to me as a shock. I've never even seen the guy and I've been over your house almost every day. I guess it's better that he's not there and that you don't mention him because I'd rather pretend that you're all mine. My Nanoha.

But your daughter, I can't help but smile every time I think of her. Little Yuna is all you, well except for her hair. She has your blue eyes, your bubbly personality, she even has you Nyahaha laugh. It's so cute seeing you two interact. When you hold her, when you both laugh that Nyahaha, you don't know what that does to me. I can tell that you love each other and I always have a feeling a peace. You and Yuna have changed my life. I think it's funny that she calls me Fate-mama, but it also makes my heart soar because it makes us seem more like a family. And that's what I want us to be more than anything….A family.

It gets hard sometimes to be with you Ms. Nanoha. The touch of our hands accidently sends tingles through my body every time. When we touched, it was always the same whether we were gardening or me helping you with dinner. The look you would give me was always the same too. You always looked at me with something I couldn't describe and then you would smile that smile that I love so much when you noticed me looking back. What does that look mean Ms. Nanoha? Please tell me.

As I'm lying in bed right now, I can't help but feel that things would have been much simpler if we were the same age or something. I wonder how you were when you were young. Were you the same as you are now? I bet you were just as beautiful as you are now. The more I think about it, the more I wonder about it and wished to experience it for myself. I wonder what our life would have been like if we knew each other when we you were younger. I wish…I wish I could have known you during your younger days.

**Hey everyone! Hope you are enjoying so far. I'm really excited about this story because this is going to be based off of me and what I wish I could do. I'll explain more in chapter 2 when the story is clearer on what's going to be happening. Oh and don't curse me yet. Yunno will not be appearing in this story. His name is just going to be mentioned. Hope that makes you guys happy. I know it does. LOL. Please review.**


	2. And ThenI Touched You Again

**Time Flies**

**Chapter 2**

**And then….I Touched You Again**

I woke up the usual time that I always did. The morning rays crept through the curtains and the birds were chirping. It was like any other day….

"EHHH!"

What the hell was going on? This room, this bed, these sheets are definitely not mine. What happened to the photos of Nanoha, Yuna, and I? Where are my Xena and Gabby posters?

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're in the year 1989"

Uh? Where the heck did that come from? There was no one in here where I looked around the room. So where did that voice come from? This was seriously some scary shit.

"Over here" the mysterious voice came.

I turned back to see this tiny little fairy looking girl. She was like something you would see in a Disney movie, but the little thing…well whatever it was scared the hell out of me.

"W-who are you?" I asked, still unsure of how to feel. Should I even be scared? I mean, I could just squash it and call it a day, but then again, maybe it can help me out with my current position of not knowing what was going on.

"Well that's easy silly. I'm your fairy Godmother"

"My fairy Godmother? You've got to be kidding me" I burst out laughing. This had to have been some joke or something. "This isn't some Disney movie or something. Fairies don't exist" I continued laughing.

"Didn't you wish to be with Nanoha when she was younger? Hmmm?" That shut me up. "If I wasn't real, then how would I know that?"

She had a good point. No one would have known that, but me. Not even Nanoha knew that. I was curious now. I moved in closer to her little form. She had on a black dress that came down to her knees, see through wings and held a wand in her hand.

"You dress too stylish to be a fairy"

"Don't let what you see in those kid movies fool you. We fairies love keeping up with the latest fashions"

This was definitely becoming too much for me. I needed answers on where I was and what was going on.

"Okay…fairy Godmother" Sounds weird saying that. "You want to fill me in on what's going on here?"

"Well, you wished to be with Nanoha when she was younger, so here you are back when she's seventeen" My fairy Godmother raises her wand and little fireworks start shooting off.

If my fairy Godmother was right and Nanoha was seventeen years old now, that would mean that I'm twenty-one years in the past. WTF!

"Hey, stop that" I said, trying to get her to stop with the firework show. With another wave of the wand, the fireworks were gone.

"Are you not happy? We can go back to your time if you would like"

"No, I'm not saying that I'm not happy. Trust me…I'm ecstatic. I just have a lot of questions going through my mind. What happened to my present life? Am I still going on with my life?"

"No. Your life in the future is own pause. And seeing as though you are here, there's no one in the future to continue your life"

Stupid question I guess. "So how long will I be here?"

"Sadly, you can only stay here for two years. It's August 30th right now, so in two years this day, you'll return back to your life in 2010"

"Why two years? Couldn't I stay longer if I wanted?"

"Sorry, but it's not possible since you would be born around that time. So enjoy your time here while you can. This will be your house while you're here. It's right around the corner from Nanoha's house, so you don't have to worry about distance between you two. And if you need anything, just call my name and I'll come to you"

"And your name is?"

"It's Hayate"

"It's nice to meet you Hayate and….thanks for granting me my wish"

"It's no problem. Well, I have a hair appointment to get to. See you around" and before I could reply, she was gone.

Man, what a morning this had become, but within all the confusion….I get to be with _her_.

~0~

After many hours of adjusting to my new life in the past, I finally decided to go out of my new house. It amazed me how things pretty much stayed the same. I guess some things don't change even with time.

I made my way to the familiar street that would lead me to the woman…I mean girl that I loved. And as I drew near to the familiar place, I could hear something that sounded like shouting.

In the far distance, I could see someone being pushed around my two other girls. It made me angry just seeing it, but what pissed me off more was when I noticed it was Nanoha being bullied.

That got me running, especially after Nanoha was slapped by one of those girls and went crashing to the ground. How dare they do that to Nanoha? My emotions got the best of me then and without thinking, I went to a rampage.

Those guys didn't know what was coming to them until my fist landed into their faces. And when I was done with them, they were pretty much crying for their mothers. Serves them right. They better not let me catch them hurting Nanoha again, or I'll give them something they wouldn't be ready for.

With the girls gone, I turned to Nanoha. She sat on her knees with her hand on her cheek with tears in her eyes. I had never seen Nanoha cry before. She was always so cheerful and smiling when I was around. I hated seeing her like this. It tore my heart up inside.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for helping me" she attempted to wipe her tears.

"No problem. Those girls were cowards"

Before I knew it, I was holding my hand out to Nanoha with the best smile I could muster. When Nanoha placed her hand in mine, it was like a jolt of electricity flowed from my body to hers. The feeling surprised me but I think it surprised Nanoha even more.

As we looked at each other more, I had time to really look at her. She was just as beautiful as she was in my time. No…maybe more. I guess she noticed my staring because a blush grazed her cheeks and one came to mine for being caught staring.

"I'm sorry" I apologized before helping her up.

She ended up falling into my arms after losing her balance. We stared into each other's eyes again. There was a lot of staring going on today. Hehe. But even so, I wondered what was going on through her mind as she looked at me with wondering blue eyes. It made me think about how I could never figure out what she was thinking. Even as a woman and having a younger Nanoha in front of me, it's still hard to figure out what those looks mean.

After coming out for her daze, she blushed and backed a little away from me.

"Sorry about that" she laughed sheepishly.

"It's okay"

"I don't know what's wrong with me, but have we met before? Every time I look into your eyes, I feel comforted. The type of comforting feeling you have after knowing someone for awhile"

"In the fut…um no we haven't met before. But, if you would like, we can officially meet now"

"I would love that" and she smiled that smile that I had come to love. It seemed to be more beautiful than it was when she was older. More free, more radiant.

"My name is Nanoha Takamachi. It's nice to meet you"

She held her hand out to me and I took it feeling a tingling sensation as I touched her hand again.

"My name is Fate Testarossa. It's nice to meet you as well"

"Fate…." Her expression became thoughtful before a smile graced her lips. "It's a beautiful name"

My legs almost went weak at that moment. It was the same feeling that I had when we first met.

"T-thank you. Your name is nice to" Way to sound like an idiot Fate.

She giggles that sweet giggle that I adore. "Sorry Fate, but I have to go home" She points to a house a few doors down before she turns back to look at me. "Hopefully I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, sure"

Her face brightens up and it makes me happy.

"Great! Well see you around" And she walks to her house.

I was glued to my position as I watched her walk to her house. Before she went in, she looked my way and waved and I waved back and she goes inside.

It's crazy how Nanoha has this effect on me even though she's younger. It was like….falling in love again.

**Some notes: Yuna is only 4. Also, the first chapter was over a 3 year period. Fate moved to Uminari when she was 16 and now she's 19. Just wanted to clear that up. So now about why I wrote this story. Well, I liked someone who was more than 10 years my senior. She had a husband and a kid and so I wondered how cool it would have been to go back in time so that I could be with her before she got married. So this is basically everything that I fantasized, but I'm using Nanoha and Fate to make it happen. Hope you guys like and please be nice and review **


	3. Friend Service

Time Flies

Chapter 3

Friend Service

It was about the same time that I saw Nanoha coming home yesterday. So I thought I would meet up with her again.

"So, you're going to see Nanoha again huh?" Hayate says teasingly.

"I'm just going to see a friend Hayate and Nanoha is just my friend"

"Oh really? If you were going to see just a _friend_ like you say, why are you so dressed up for the occasion? HUH?" she said more teasingly.

I looked over attire to see what the fussed was all about. I had on a dressy white button up on, with black slacks and dress shoes.

"I don't see what the problem is Hayate. I think I look good"

"Never mind. I have an appointment with someone that's not a love sick puppy"

"I am not"

"Are too" she sticks her tongue out before vanishing.

I do not look like a love sick puppy. Hayate was just over exaggerating as usual.

After I was finished getting ready, I made my way to Nanoha's house. A smile immediately came to my lips as I saw Nanoha in the distance and soon disappeared when I saw those girls again.

They were saying something to her as they walk behind Nanoha and Nanoha has her head down. This wasn't good. I was becoming very angry. I hurried across the street to get to Nanoha before anything else happened. I stopped in front of Nanoha. Her bangs were covering her eyes so I couldn't really tell if she was okay.

"Leave her alone or would you like to have a repeat of yesterday?" I said glaring at the two.

"No, we were just going home" They ran. Those fucking girls are really asking for it.

"Nanoha are you okay?" I said resting my hands on her shoulders.

She brings her hands to her eyes, I would guess to wipe her tears. "I'm fine" She lifts her head and smiles, but her eyes were red so I knew that she had indeed been crying. She wasn't okay.

On impulse, I hug her. "Everything will be okay" Nanoha grabs on my shirt and cries silently. "It's going to be okay"

"I'm sorry. I made your shirt all wet" She wiped the rest of her tears away.

"It's okay. It's just a shirt. I'm more worried about you. Why are those girls picking on you?" It was really bugging me. What had Nanoha done to deserve such treatment?

"It's because…" she pauses.

"You can tell me Nanoha. I won't judge you, okay?"

"I believe you. Let's just go to my house"

"Okay"

We walk the short distance to her house. We settle ourselves on pouch swing.

Nanoha takes a deep breath. "Those girls are picking on me because…I like guys"

"I don't see what's wrong with that, that would make those girls attack you"

"That's not the issue. It's the fact that there's a rumor about me liking girls as well"

"Is the rumor true?" I felt bad for asking, but I wanted to know more about the young Nanoha so that maybe I would understand adult Nanoha.

She didn't say anything. So I guess that was a yes. "Oh"

There was silence between us.

So this meant that Nanoha likes women too. That made me wonder how many woman adult Nanoha had been with before she got married to her husband?

I turn to look at Nanoha and she had a scared look on her face. Maybe she thought that I thought ill of her now that I know that she was bisexual. I didn't want her thinking that way.

"Well who cares if you like women or not. That doesn't give those girls or anybody else the right to hurt you. Stupid bitches"

Nanoha giggles. "Fate, you must don't come from around here. People don't accept LGBT people. People are very mean to you if you find out that you are" her face becomes sad. "I know that first hand"

How do your parents feel about your liking of males and females?" I was curious.

"My family is okay with it, which makes me very happy. I can talk to them about anything, but outside of home, I don't have anybody. I feel like I can't be myself around others….well others don't come close enough to me to allow me to be myself. People only come to bully me"

Nanoha looked like she was going to cry again. It broke my heart to hear the pain that she went through on a daily basis. The Nanoha I know seemed to be so strong. I guess after the years, the pain made her stronger. But this Nanoha is so fragile. She hasn't found her strength yet. So….I want to be the one to give it to her.

I placed my hand on top of hers. She looks at my hand before she looks at me.

I smile. "I'm a firm believer of being yourself even if people don't like you as a person. It does hurt when people hate you without even knowing you, but there's always going to be people like that. But more importantly, there are people how love and care for you regardless of what you choose in life. Don't let those people bring you down Nanoha. You can't let them defeat you and make you feel less than what you are. You are an amazing girl Nanoha and if they can't get pass you liking girls and aren't willing to see the real Nanoha….to see the amazing Nanoha that I see right now, then they are bad people. You don't need them as your friends"

Nanoha begins cries. I thought I said something wrong, but before I could apologize, she hugged me.

"Thank you Fate. Thank you so much."

I couldn't help, but smile and put my arms around her. "You're welcome"

Nanoha smelled so good. I unconsciously hugged her a little tighter to bring her and her heavenly scent closer to me. I can't….I can't hold her longer. She might think I'm a creeper or something. Must…let…go.

I let her go after my internal battle and looked her in the eye.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm a lesbian. So if you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me. I want to be your friend"

She smiles. "I would like that very much"

"And as your friend, it's my duty to protect you from those girls and anybody else. Sadly, I can't help you while you're in school, but I can walk you to and from school"

"You really don't have to do that Fate?"

"I want to. Besides, I don't want to see you cry again"

Nanoha blushes. She was so cute. "Thank you"

"So when should I pick you up tomorrow?"

"At seven"

~0~

"Fate, you know you didn't have to dress up like that, right?"

"Why not? I have to make sure everyone knows not to mess with you"

"But to dress like that?"

I looked over my attire. I wore a black bottom up with black slacks and black sunglasses.

"I don't see what's wrong with what I'm wearing" First Hayate then Nanoha. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?

"You look like a bodyguard"

"So? I have to let everyone know that I'll kick anybody's ass if they touch you"

She giggles. "You're funny Fate, but could you beat up the whole school?"

"I can and I will. Do you think if I walked like this, I would scare everyone?" I poked my chest out and stuck my arms out as if I had big muscles.

Nanoha seems to laugh even louder.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"You. Stop playing or we're going to be late" She dragged me along.

"I thought it would scare them" I mumbled.

~0~

Nanoha and I finally make it to the school gates.

"Are you ready?"

She nods.

Here goes nothing. We walk inside the gate. It seemed that everyone stopped their conversations to look at us.

"Who's that with the gay freak?"

"Is she a Lesbo too?"

"Is she the freak's girlfriend?"

The other students kept on whispering. I looked to Nanoha, who seemed to be affected by what everyone was saying. Her head hung low.

I placed my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me. She looked at me with a confused look and I just smiled and nodded at her letting her know that I was there for her. She returned the smile and placed her arms around my waist as we continued to walk towards the school building.

Then I saw those girls that I beat up and they looked scared as shit.

"T-that's the girl that tried to kill us for messing with Nanoha" They said as they ran off.

That got other people talking. And I took of glasses off and glared at everyone on both sides of us to let them know not to mess with my love. They seemed to look scared and I smiled internally.

Suckers.

We stopped in front of the school.

"I'll pick you put after school. And tell me if anyone messed with you and I'll _deal _with them properly" I said loud enough for everyone to hear as I glared at the crowd from the corner of my eye before turning my gaze back to Nanoha.

"I will. See you after school" She was about to walk off, but I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to me. "Fate, what are you doing?" She whispered with a blush on her cheeks.

"Marking my territory" I said before leaning in a little. "I won't do it if you don't want, but I think it would help the situation"

Keep telling yourself that Fate. You know you just want to kiss her. No, kissing her would make the others more scared. Yeah, that's it.

"Is it okay?"

"S-sure. If you think it will help"

My heart beat was beating like a drum at a crazy rock concert. I was finally going to kiss Nanoha. OMG!

A blush appeared on my cheeks as I leaned in completely and sealed Nanoha's lips with mine. Wow. I was kissing Nanoha. Another one of my wishes had been granted.

I could tell that Nanoha was a little shy about the kiss. It started with slow soft pecks, before our lips were practically glued to one another. I could hear the many gasps coming from the students, but I didn't care. I was trying to make a statement. I wanted everyone to know not to mess with Nanoha, but I also wanted them to know that yes Nanoha was gay and so what? She's a teenager like everyone else and being gay doesn't make her any different. I wanted them to know that we were proud even if it was wrong in their eyes.

I would have stayed glued to Nanoha's lips if school wasn't starting soon. When I pulled away, Nanoha looked dreamily at me. I was seriously scared that she was going to fall over or something. I held her by the shoulders to steady her.

"What time should I pick you up?"

"A-at…..Three." she said in a slur.

Wow was it that good? That just made me feel even giddier, but I couldn't show it. I had to keep my scary persona up.

"Okay. See you then baby" I said before walking off.

I walked coolly. Jumping at people a little to keep the fear up. All I wanted to do was jump for joy. I had kissed Nanoha and God I wanted to do it again. Must…keep….mean…mode…on.

Finally, I made it past the school gates and just as I did, I'm sure there were hearts and stars in my eyes. I was in Nanoha La la land.

"I kissed….Nanoha" I giggled to myself. "I kissed her"

~0~

I arrived at the school at the time that Nanoha told me to come. I put my mean mode back on and like earlier this morning, the school grounds were quiet. No one said anything and I glared at them all.

Nanoha stood there waiting for me at the place that I left her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" I placed my arm around her before my started walking towards the school gates.

Once clear from everyone, I let Nanoha go…..reluctantly.

"So how was our act? Did it help you?"

"Actually it did. Word about you beating up those girls got around really quickly, so everyone kept their distance. For the first time, I actually had a peaceful day a school. Thank you so much Fate. I feel I can finally breathe since I've meet you"

I felt myself blushing, but I also had the urge to cry. No one had ever said such nice things to me, but Nanoha or my mom. But whenever Nanoha says it, her words always have a different effect on me. It sort of melts me into a puddle.

"You're welcome. It makes me happy that I can help"

"I think it's great to have my own personal bodyguard" She puts her arm around mine. "Are you also a maid to? Would be go to the store for me to get a slurpee for me if I asked you to?.

"Stop taking advantage of my services. There was only being your friend and beating up people in the job description. There was nothing about being your personal servant"

Nanoha started laughing and contagious as her laugh is, I began to laugh to. It was moments like these that I loved the most, but just being with Nanoha made everything about life special.

Nanoha and I made it to her house in no time. We stopped in front of her door. It was like neither one of us didn't know what to say.

I laughed nervously.

"So…"

"Thanks for today Fate. You've really helped me in the three days that I've known you"

"You're welcome. That's what friends do. They help their friends when they are in need"

"I guess you're right" She smiles. She brings her hands to her lips and runs them across her lips.

She must have been thinking about the kiss from earlier. I was too. I mean it was my first kiss and on top of that, it was with the person I loved.

"About that kiss Nanoha, I'm sor-"

"No, don't apologize. It was for the sake of the plans, but still…..it was my first kiss"

I gave Nanoha her first kiss? Yes! But then again, I feel guilty as well.

"I'm sorry that I took your first kiss. I'm sure you probably were saving it for someone better"

"No, it's okay. I didn't mind it at all. It was great actually. I guess you should think of it as a thank you for helping me"

"Thanks. I feel a little better now that you've said that"

"Well, I should go. But since it's the weekend tomorrow, would you mind hanging out?"

"No, not at all" Any day with you is a good day.

"Great!" She practically shouted. "Could you come early in the morning? Say around eight?"

"Yeah" I wondered why so early. Well I don't care as long as I get to be with Nanoha.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow"

"See ya" She walks in the house.

What a day this has been, but at least it was spent with Nanoha. That kiss was the best and I automatically went back into my day dream as I walked home.

Once inside, I made my way slowly into my room. I noticed Hayate there, but all I cared about was Nanoha.

"You know….you look like an idiot, right?"

**First kiss on the 3****rd**** day. Whoo hoo. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Lucky Me

Time Flies

Chapter 4

Lucky Me

I was standing outside of Nanoha's door at the time she requested. I looked over my clothes once more, just to make sure that I didn't look like an idiot before knocking.

The door opened not to long after. A woman that looked like an older version of Nanoha was at the door. I was just about to say Nanoha, before the woman beat me.

"Hi, you must be Fate. I'm Momoko, Nanoha's mother. It's nice to finally meet you"

"It's my pleasure Mrs. Takamachi" I bowed my head.

And it surely was my pleasure. I had never met Nanoha's parents when I met Nanoha. Both her parents had died by then. So I was really honored that I could meet them now, especially since adult Nanoha would always tell me that they would have liked me.

"Please come in"

"Thank you Mrs. Takamachi"

I stepped inside the house. It was a lovely home. Fit for a family. Seeing as though this is the same house that my Nanoha lives in, it was the same, but not the same. Nanoha had changed a lot of things around after her parents died.

As I walked around the living room, I could see pictures of Nanoha and her family. I even saw one of Nanoha when she was a baby. She was so cute.

"Nanoha, Fate's here" Mrs. Takamachi called.

"I'll be there in a minute" Nanoha called back.

Something smelled ready good and my stomach growled a little bit.

"So this must be the famous Fate I've heard so much about"

I turned to see an older man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore blue jeans with a white polo shirt.

"Yes. I'm Fate. Fate Testarossa. It's nice to meet you"

"Wow. You have great manners. I like you already"

"Thank you for the compliment Mr. Takamachi" I bowed.

"I hope you are taking care of my our little Nanoha. If not, we're going to have a little chat"

"Um, Nanoha….Nanoha and I aren't together"

"Mom, Dad, what are you saying to Fate?"

"Nothing. We were just chatting"

"More like embarrassing. Please excuse my parents. Sorry to take Fate away, but we have breakfast to eat"

"We want to eat breakfast with you two?"

"Not today. This is more like a two person breakfast. Besides, you have to go see brother and sister today"

"Yes. You're right"

"Come now Fate. Let go get the food and go upstairs to my room" she said pulling my arm.

"You was nice meeting you two"

Before I could hear them say anything, I was already in the kitchen. Quickly as we entered, we were out and going up the stairs.

The food smelled so good that I started eating.

"Wow Nanoha. This is good"

"Thanks. I made it as a thank you for helping me"

"You're so welcome" I said before eating more of the delicious food.

We walked into Nanoha's room. Whoa. There were a lot of pink things in her room. There were also a lot of Magical Girl posters and other things related to the show. I was really fascinated that I stopped eating.

"Wow you must really love that show"

"Yeah it's great. Sort of can relate to the main character"

"How so?" I asked as we took a seat on her bed.

"Well since I'm the youngest and my siblings and parents were always busy with their own things, I always felt alone. It was the same with the main character on the show"

I place my hand on Nanoha's. "Not anymore. Not as long as I'm around" she smiles.

"How old are you Fate?"

"I'm nineteen. You?"

"I'm seventeen. You're nineteen? You don't look it"

"Yeah. I get that a lot, but it's true"

"Do you have your own place?"

"Yes"

"Do you have a car?"

"Not at the moment"

"Do you have a job?"

"No. Don't really need one"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black"

"What's your fav-"

"Hey. Slow down Nanoha. If I tell you everything, then there would be no mystery to me" We both laugh. "Seriously, we have a lot of time to get to know one another, so let's save some of the questions for the next time I see you"

"And when am I going to see you again"

"I don't know. Maybe next year"

"Fate" she whined.

"How about tomorrow then? Want to go somewhere?"

"Sure"

"Where are you going to take me?"

"It's a surprise"

~0~

"So let me guess. You're going to see your sweet precious Nanoha, aren't you?"

Hayate was really getting on my nerves with her teasings. I was actually thinking about buying a fly swatter and use it on her. I could see her now screaming in fear as I raise the swatter at her and drop it on her. I laughed at the thought.

"Yes Hayate. I'm going to see Nanoha" I said while putting on a black tank top to go with the blue jean shorts that I had on.

"Aww isn't that sweet. You're just so sprung Fate. Next time, you're going to come in with drool spilling from your mouth and heart in your eyes"

"No I'm _not_ Hayate"

"Is that anger I hear? Wanna talk about it?" Hayate teased again.

I'm buying that fly swatter.

"Hayate would you be _nice_ and whip me up a nice picnic basket lunch? Oh and I need a car. A nice car"

"What the hell do I look like, a TV infomercial?"

"Yes. Now can you help me out please?" Gosh, she was like a child. A serious hand full.

"I guess I can do it since you said please" she twirled her wand and a nice basket and blanket appear. "The car's outside. It's the black one"

"Thanks Hayate. You're a life saver" More like a pain in the ass.

"Well have fun drooling" she said before disappearing.

She was dead meat.

~0~

I walked outside to see a black Mercedes.

"Nice" I guess I could let Hayate off the hook this time.

I got inside the car. I could tell that it was new. It smelled new. It had tan leather seats, which I like that most.

I found the keys already in the ignition. I turned the car on and made my way around the corner to Nanoha's house. Once I was outside her place, I beeped the horn waiting for her to come out.

Not too long after, Nanoha came dashing out of the house. She had on a blue and white striped tank top, blue jeans, and blue flip flops. Her side ponytail bounced as she came running towards the car.

"Wow Fate. This is a nice car" she said as she got in, putting on her seat belt.

"Yeah I just got it"

"So where are you taking me today?"

"We're going to have a picnic at the park"

"Sounds exciting" she cooed.

"I hope it will be. Are you ready?"

"Yes"

With that said, I changed the gear into drive and made the short drive to the park.

Our time at the park was every….eventful. If I didn't know any better, it seemed to me that Nanoha rarely got out of the house. She was just all over the place trying to test out new things. We did get a few weird looks from other people, but I didn't mind. Nanoha was just too adorable.

After feeding the ducks bread crumbs at the pond, we found a spot under a big tree to have lunch. I pulled out the blanket and sat it down before Nanoha and I placed ourselves it.

"Let's see what we have in here"

I opened the picnic basket to see what was inside. I pulled out a few ham and cheese sandwiches, chips, watermelon and strawberries and some water.

"Love potion? What's this Fate?" Nanoha asked looking from the bottle and then to me with confusion.

"Eh? I don't know what that is. Someone packed this picnic basket for us. Give it here. I'll return it later"

Nanoha then passed me the bottle. Hayate was definitely going to get it for this stunt. Just wait until I get back Hayate. You just wait.

We began eating the delicious food. Even though Hayate did a great job with the food, she still wasn't off the hook.

"Fate, can I ask you a question?" Nanoha said after taking a bit from a strawberry.

"Yeah. Ask away"

"Why are you being so nice to me? Not that I'm complaining, or anything, but no one has ever done so much for me in such short time. So I was just curious"

How was I going to answer her question? I couldn't just say "well I love you in the future and I'd do anything for you even though you're seventeen now". Hayate and I hadn't talked about that yet. Maybe it would just sound crazy anyway.

"I hate seeing people being put down by others. It's very sickening to see people do such things to nice people. I think you're a nice person that deserves better. I just thought I could be the friend that you need"

"Thanks. I really appreciate your friendship"

"Me too"

"Can I ask another question?"

"Yes Nanoha" This girl loves questions. Adult Nanoha wasn't so nosy. She always waited for me to tell her things. It's cute that she wants to know more about me though.

"How did you know that you were a lesbian?"

"Well, I didn't know until I moved from Tokyo, to Uminari"

"How did you figure it out?"

"Well when I came here, I thought life just sucked. My mom wanted to move here and I didn't. I felt like I was leaving a lot behind that I wasn't ready to leave yet. Then when we arrived, I got out of the car and a woman caught my eye. She was picking up a newspaper, but I had never seen anything so beautiful and when she smiled…"

"Hahaha"

"What's so funny?"

"You seriously fell in love because some woman picked up a newspaper?" she asked as she continued to laugh. If only she knew she was the one picking up that newspaper.

"Actually no it wasn't because of the newspaper. I was about to get into that part before someone _rudely _interrupted me"

"I'm sorry. Sorry. I'm all ears"

"It was the way she smiled at me after our eyes met….or maybe it was the way her brown hair blew in the wind…..or it could also have been how the sun shined upon her that made her seem like an angel. No….she was an angel in my eyes. I loved her eyes the most. They are blue just like yours. Man, I lost myself so many times in those blue ocean pools. I could've stared in them for a lifetime…."

"Then why didn't you continue to?"

"She was married and had a daughter. She was a thirty-eight year old woman, Nanoha. She was twice my age with a husband that I had never met and a little five year old girl that I adored so much. She was like my own daughter. She even called me Fate-mama. I just wanted to be a family with her. Just me, her and little Yuna. And sometimes she would look at me in such a way that I just hoped meant that she loved me to, but I wasn't sure. If it was love, she never told me it was"

"I'm sure that she loved you Fate"

"Yeah maybe, but it wouldn't have mattered"

"Why?"

"Because I don't think she would have left her husband for me" The thought had saddened me, but it was a reality I had to face. Nanoha probably wouldn't have left her husband. There was no denying it. "Anyway, what about you? How you find out that you were bisexual?"

"I don't know how it happened, but I just started liking my best friend. She was a great person. She was nice to everyone and had a nice personality. I thought that she felt the same about me, so one day at school, I told her me feelings. She didn't say anything. She just left. The week after, she left the school and that's when the rumors started around school"

"I guess we both have had a rough experiences"

"Yeah we have"

"Let's get out of here. Do a little shopping maybe? I have to go buy a fly swatter anyway"

"Shopping sounds fun"

~0~

I drove us to the place that was supposed to be a surprise. After getting out of the car, I grabbed the two blankets out of the back seat. The air was much cooler since the sun wasn't out to keep it warm, so the extra blanket was needed.

"So where to now?"

"Up there" I said pointing at the top of the big hill that was in front of us.

"Are you serious? We have to go up that? It's so steep" Nanoha complained.

She was being a baby about this.

"Okay. Okay. I will be nice this once and give you some friend service and give you a piggy back ride up the hill"

"Yay. Friend Service! I love it when you give your services to me Fate" Nanoha said practically jumping ten feet in the air.

"Yeah, don't expect me to be carrying you all the time, okay?" I said but deep down, I would do anything for Nanoha.

"Okay"

I bent down and let Nanoha climb on her back. Once I felt the warmth of her arms around my neck, I began making my way up the hill.

"You know Fate, you smell really good"

"And you're just noticing. I'm hurt" I said in a fake hurt voice.

"Well I wasn't really close to you today like I am now"

"You do have a point. So I'll forgive you this time"

"Mmm. I love this smell" Nanoha brings her nose to my neck.

I automatically jump at the closeness. No one has ever been this close to me before, so the sensations of feeling her breath on her neck was making my body feel warm and fuzzy.

"N-Nanoha, what are you doing?" I could feel a blush forming.

"Smelling you" she said as if she was in a trance.

"Do you have to do it so closely? Your breath is tickling me" Tickling me in another way_._ "Sorry" she says before moving her face from my neck. "You just smell so good I couldn't resist"

The blush I was sporting grew tenfold. Nanoha was so mean.

In no time, we were at the top of hill.

"Wow" Nanoha says as she gets down from my back. She runs close to the edge of the cliff.

It was really beautiful. Flowers were in bloom, the billions of sparkling stars shined over us, and you could see the lights from the houses and streets from where we were. What I liked the most was how the moon reflected of the ocean waters. It was always beautiful every time I saw it.

"This is the surprise that I wanted to show you. I love coming here. This place is a safe haven for me and I was thinking maybe it could be for you too"

Yeah this is the place that I would come to when I needed time to think things over. I thought about my mom, Nanoha, and Alicia. I missed my sister so much. This was a place that I could cry about her.

"Thanks for sharing this wonderful place with me Fate. It's great" I could tell Nanoha was happy about being here so it made me even happier to have brought her here.

"You're welcome"

I left her where she was in order to place one of the blankets down. With that done, I kept the other one in hand before turning back to Nanoha.

She had her arms out to the side. Her hair was blowing with the gentle breeze. It was a beautiful scene. I could have just stood there watching her in her beauty….that's how beautiful she looked right now.

I walked up beside her. Her eyes were closed.

"It's great isn't it?"

"Yes. I feel so free" She smiles still with eyes closed and outstretched arms.

"Come" I put my hand on her shoulder. "Let's sit and get under the blanket. It's getting cold"

"Sure"

We walk over to the blanket that I just put down and sat. I quickly unfold the blanket in my hand and wrapped it around both of us.

We fell into a comfortable silence as we both enjoyed the wonderful scenery in front of us. Nanoha wraps her arm around my arm and rests her head on my shoulder. I look down at her and smile before looking back at the wonderful view.

"So why is this place a safe haven for you?"

"This is the only place I can come to in order to think about certain things"

"What things?"

"My mom, the woman I was telling you about earlier, but mainly my twin sister Alicia"

"I didn't know you have a sister Fate"

"_Had_ a sister" I said putting emphasis on the word had to make it clear that Alicia wasn't alive anymore.

Nanoha moves her head from my shoulder. I could feel her looking at me, but I continued looking at the view.

"She was hit by a car trying to save me. A lot of times I wished it were me that had died just so that my wonderful big sister could live. I just wish it never happened, so that both of us could be here together. Maybe then my mom wouldn't have to fake being happy most of the time"

A tear escapes my eye just thinking about those painful memories. I quickly wipe the tears away. I didn't want Nanoha to see me like that.

Nanoha's hand moves and places it into mine, intertwining our fingers. I look at Nanoha. She looked like she was going to cry. I could see the tears brimming around her eyes. I didn't want her to cry.

"Hey, don't cry okay? I'm fine" I lied. I just didn't want her to cry because of me.

"I know you're not Fate. How could you be? You lost her second half. You lost your precious sister that meant everything to you"

Tears fell from Nanoha's eyes. I wiped the tears away leaving my hand to caress her cheek.

"But what hurts me most is that you blame yourself for her death"

That stopped my hand. I had never told anyone that I blamed myself for her death. Not even my mother.

"Do you really think that your sister would want you to blame yourself for her wanting to protect her little sister? I don't think so, so why should you?"

I knew that Alicia wouldn't want me to blame myself for her death, but I couldn't stop thinking it was my fault. If I hadn't gone into the street to get the ball, she would have never been struck trying to push me out of the way. She would still be here smiling. She would have still been with me.

My lips began to tremble as the tears began to spill from my eyes. Nanoha released my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Why did she have to save me? Why?" I cried as I grabbed onto Nanoha's shirt as my head rested on her chest.

"Because she loved you. She risked her own life just so that you could live Fate. I'm sure that she wouldn't want you to blame yourself for doing something she thought was right. And like your sister, I'm going to protect you and be there for you…just like you've been for me. I want you to come to me when you're happy and when you're sad. I don't want you to carry your pain alone. So come to me if you need anything. Okay, Fate?"

I nod.

I sat there in Nanoha's arms, crying my pain out for Alicia. This would be the last time I cry for her. Nanoha made me realize that Alicia wouldn't want this. She would want me to be happy and so that's what I'm going to do.

It was all because of my sister that I'm still alive and it's because of my sister that I can be with Nanoha right now. So thank you Alicia for being my guardian angel….I love you.

~0~

After parking in front of Nanoha's house, I walked her to her door.

"Thanks for taking me out Fate-chan. I really enjoyed myself"

"I did as well"

"So, see you before school tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it"

"I'm being to think that you love scaring the students at my school" Nanoha said teasingly.

"Of course I do. Can't have them messing with you. I have to let them know who's boss"

We both laugh.

"Hey. Thanks for being there for me tonight. It's not every day that I let people hold me like that, but it was very comforting to me. So thanks"

It was kind of embarrassing to admit that to Nanoha, but it was the truth. She comforted me and she deserved to be thanked for it.

"Anytime. I'll hold you whenever you need to be held"

"Sounds good"

Before I could think, I could feel warmth on my cheek. Nanoha kissed me. I just stood there a little stunned.

"Good night"

"N-night" And then she went in.

My hand went to my cheek. I could still feel her lips on me. Now that I think about it….

I was sure a lucky girl.

~0~

I walked inside the house with my new friend in hand. I walked up the steps knowing that Hayate was going to be there waiting to tease me. Was she going to be in for a surprise.

"Hey Fate. How was your time with Na-no-ha" She teased. "I see you don't have any drool. She broke your heart already?"

I didn't say anything. I just kept on making my way over to her.

"Hey. Something's off about you today. Did Nanoha kiss you again?" she laughed again, but it went away when I didn't say anything.

"What's going on with you Fate?"

"Love Potion!" I said. My voice filled with anger.

I revealed the fly swatter and Hayate's eyes grew with fear.

"Hey Fate" she chuckles nervously. "If you're mad about the Love Potion thing, it was just a joke. We're still friends right? Right?" she swallowed hard.

I raised the fly swatter with an evil smirk on my face.

"Fate, come on. Don't do this. I promise it'll never happen again. Come on Fate….NOOOOOOO!"

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked and please review.**


	5. Halloween Party

Time Flies

Chapter 5

Halloween Party

A few weeks have passed since I've been in the past with Nanoha. I've continue to take Nanoha to school to make sure no one causes her any problems. I just love the scared looks on their faces. I've even taken some photos for keep sake. The best part has been the fact that I get to kiss Nanoha every time I took her to school. To my shock and pleasure, Nanoha would sometimes even initiate the kiss. The more we did it, the more I felt like we were actually a couple. It felt so….natural to do so. And I damn sure wasn't complaining. I got to kiss the love of my life and that was all the mattered to me.

Halloween was just around the corner and since Nanoha's school was putting on a Halloween Party and Nanoha wanted to really go, she invited me to go along with her.

"Where are yoooooou going?" Hayate teased.

I was really getting tired of this. Hayate was the fairy Godmother of my worst nightmare. I mean was there a return button or something? A receipt maybe? I sighed knowing that there probably wasn't. I was going to be stuck with this little annoying devil for the next year.

"Hayate, you already know that I'm going to see Nanoha" I said while buttoning the black button up I put on.

"I know. Just thought I might tease ya" _No shit_. "Well what's on the agenda for today? Romance? Or my all time favorite…. Seduction?" I turned to see that grin on her face the just pushed all the wrong buttons. My fingers were itching to grab the swatter, but I remembered that I had more important things to worry about. So she would be off the hook for now.

"No _Hayate_. I'm taking Nanoha to the mall so that we can pick out costumes for the Halloween party her school is putting on"

"Have you decided what costume you are going to get?"

"No"

"Want a suggestion?"

"No" I was really, really annoyed now.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway"

Breathe Fate. Breathe. Don't get so upset. Just listen to her so she can shut up. I turn towards her trying to place a smile to cover up my feeling for wanting to destroy her.

"What should I be _Hayate_?" I said adding harsh fire to her name.

"A dog of course. Nanoha already has you on a leash and I'm sure you would be a little good dog doing everything for your precious Nanoha" She grinned dangerously.

That was it. I grabbed the swatter ready for murder, but she had vanished. But of course not before pulling her eye down and sticking her tongue out.

"DAMN YOU HAYATE!" I screamed to the ceiling.

~0~

Nanoha and I made the drive to the mall not too far away. There were many people there already in search of the perfect costume. Even though I wasn't sure what I wanted to be yet, I just hoped that all the good ones wouldn't be taken…..and that definitely wasn't a dog costume.

We spent our time searching for a costume store that wasn't too crowded and after fifteen minutes, we ended up in front of a store named "For Your Pleasure". Sounds more like a sex shop to me, but nonetheless we went inside.

There were many costumes there. You had the classic horror film villains, witches, kids' costumes and the sexy girl costumes. Nothing was really catching my eyes or Nanoha's for that matter, so we just continued walking down the aisles of costumes.

Unfortunately for Nanoha, we made it to the horror section and me being me, a sick grin came to my face as I thought of the most brilliant thing to do at this very moment. Taking the Jason mask and accompanying knife from Friday the 13th, I slowly backed away from Nanoha and made my way to the next aisle. I quickly put the Jason mask on and quickly ran to the end of the aisle, so that when Nanoha turned the corner….

"ROAR!" I screamed through the mask as I raised the fake knife in the air.

"AHHHH!" I had never heard anyone scream so loud in my entire life. I was even rendered speechless. Noticing people were looking and Nanoha seemed to continue to scream even after so time had passed, I had to stop it.

"Nanoha, it's me" I quickly removed the mask, which caused her to stop screaming. "Haha. I got you so good. Didn't know you had pipes like that. You could've broken the windows in here"

Her cheeks began to color before a cute pout came to her lips. Next thing I knew, a hard fist came into contact with my arm "Meanie!"

"Ouch, Nanoha. That hurt" Damn she had one mean punch. There was probably going to be a mark later.

"Well that's what you get for scaring me half to death. You've taken some serious years off of my life" She hmphed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry Nanoha"

"You better be. Next time there with be more serious…..con…se…quences"

This was definitely a strange moment. One second, Nanoha's chewing me out for scaring her and now….she looks like she's died and gone to heaven. I even tried calling her name and waving my hand in front of her face and she just stayed in her little daze. Thinking that the only logical thing to do at this moment was to look at what Nanoha was looking at, I followed her gaze which led to the wall directly behind us.

No wonder Nanoha was in a euphoric daze. The wall was practically dedicated to her favorite Magical Girls anime show. That wall had costumes for each character, the accompanying devices, posters, and other types of things. Nanoha was in Magical Girl heaven and it continued to show as she walked over to the back wall.

"Oh my gosh Fate" I came up beside her as she grabbed her favorite characters costume in her hands. "I can't believe there is a costume for Nana, my favorite magical girl character. I'm so happy"

A smile came to my face seeing Nanoha so happy. "I'm sure you'd look beautiful in it" She blushed a little before her attention was drawn to something else.

"Oh look, there's a Feito costume as well. You know what that means, right?" She had a grin on her face and I was just clueless to what was going on.

"So…what does it mean?" My answer was Nanoha looking from me to the Feito costume in her hand. After a few times of doing that, realization it me. "You want me to wear that?"

"Come on Fate, it'll be fun. We'll both be the beautiful ass kicking Aces. What do you say?"

I thought about it for a second and then I was kinda horrified at something. "But I don't want to wear pigtails" I pouted. I thought that it was okay for the characters in the show to wear pigtails, but the thought of me wearing pigtails made me want to gag. It definitely wasn't good for my image. "And look" I grabbed the costume. "There has to be like 20 layers to this costume" I complained even though I knew I was going to wear it anyway….minus the pigtails though.

"Fate, pllleeeeaaasseeee!" She whined. She sounded so adorable and looked it too when she clasped her hands together, poked her bottom lip out and gave me the best puppy eyes I've ever seen….too bad I wouldn't fall for it so easily.

"Well, if I wear this costume, I'm wearing my shades. That's the only way I'll look cool with those pigtails"

"Fate!" The way Nanoha crossed her arms and pouted made me almost laugh, but I held it in. "You can't wear those shades. It's bad enough that you wear them to school, but I can't have you wearing them at the party so you can scare everyone"

"Okay, okay. I won't wear the shades but I'm not wearing those pigtails. Deal?" I held my hand out to her for her to shake.

"Deal" she smacked my hand before grabbing the costumes and turned to me before hmphing and storming off to the register.

~0~

"Gosh!"

Man this costume is a piece of work. There was this black bathing suit looking thing with all these belts that I wasn't sure where they were supposed to go at first. Putting on the black knee high stocking and he gray shoes were easy at least. Before putting on the other clothes, I put my hair in a high ponytail. I figured I could at let do that since I didn't want the pigtails. With that complete, I put on the blue jacket followed by the white cape and gray gloves. Looking myself over in the mirror…

"Damn I look good" I completed the process with a few sexy poses.

"Posing like that, you look like a stripper" I almost jumped to the ceiling from Hayate's unexpected voice.

"Hayate, I wish you wouldn't pop in my room like that. You could at least give me a warning first"

"Well what's that fun in that when all the….interesting things happen when I just pop in" she grinned.

I shot her a glare. She was such a nuisance. "What do you want anyway Hayate? No one else to drive insane?" I said with sarcasm but meaning every word.

"Fate my dear, you know that you are the only one that I want to be around. Besides, I wanted to see your costume for the party tonight and my" she fly around me inspecting me "you look good. I mean to dog costume would have been brilliant, but this will have to do"

A growl made its way from my mouth. Hayate was really a piece of work. Something that I really didn't want to deal with. "Is that all, _Hayate_?"

"Have fun at the party tonight. I'm sure with that costume, you'll have Nanoha creaming in her pants" She winked at me before vanishing.

Why me? That was all I could think as I made my way to my car.

Great! Now I have dirty thoughts in my mind. Damn you Hayate!

~0~

I was standing on Nanoha's porch checking myself over. Would she think I looked good? Would she crea-….naughty thoughts fly away. Damn it. Hayate is really asking for a death wish. I might just have to set a trap for her and torture the hell out of her….Sounds like a GREAT idea.

Clearing my mind from the fairy from _Hell, _I focused on the matter at hand….the party with Nanoha. Not wanting to keep her waiting, I knocked on the door quickly smoothing out the invisible cresses in my Enforcer costume.

The door opened. "Hello Fate. How are you?"

"I'm great Mrs. Takamachi. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking" She saying with a bright smile that reminds me of Nanoha.

"Um…is Nanoha here?"

"Yes, I'll call for her" Mrs. Takamachi called after Nanoha which she yelled she was coming. After about a minute, Nanoha came running to the door.

"Sorry Fate. I had to finish putting on my costume" OMG! Nanoha looked so HOT! My eyes looked her over. The skirt Nanoha had on showed off a lot of her legs and GOSH….that top she had on under her white and blue trimmed jacket showed off her toned stomach and a little more cleavage than I had expected. Poor me, my imagination was getting the best of me. I swallowed hard as I used a finger to loosen the cape around my neck. "Fate, are you okay? You look at little pale all of a sudden" The concern in Nanoha's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm okay…it's just that um…you look" A blush came to my cheeks. The look on her face was as if urging me to continue my sentence. After taking a controlled breath "You look very beautiful Nanoha" A blush instantly came to her cheeks.

"Thanks Fate. You look handsome yourself. Almost like a knight coming you rescue a beautiful princess" Little did she know, she's a princess to me.

"Thanks. I appreciate the compliment"

"Aww. My baby's going to her first party. Let's take a photo of this precious moment" Mrs. Takamachi said with a camera already in hand.

Nanoha smiled sheepishly as a way of saying 'please forgive my mother' and I smiled back letting her know that I didn't mind. I didn't though. I wanted to have as much memories as I could with Nanoha. And this picture was something that she could keep forever.

I placed my right arm around Nanoha's shoulder and she in turn wrapped her arms around my waist. I blushed even further as Nanoha put her head in the crook of my neck. Man, this was intense.

"Say cheese" Mrs. Takamachi's voice sang once she had the camera positioned on us.

"Cheese" We said in unison as we both flashed a smile at the camera. The camera flashed signaling that the picture had been taken.

"I wanna see the picture" Nanoha's excited voice came. She hurriedly walked over to her mom to look at the picture on the digital camera and so did I.

"My, my Fate. You really are handsome"

"Thanks Mrs. Takamachi" I blushed hearing the teasing tone of her voice.

"I agree with you mom. Fate's so handsome. She's definitely going to have lots of heads turning tonight….well maybe everyone will be scared to since Fate gives her scary person vibes every time she takes me to school" She giggled.

"Well I don't mind as long as they leave you alone, that's all that matters to me" Mrs. Takamachi grinned at my statement, which made me feel a little uneasy. Maybe she's on to my feelings.

"Anyway, here's the camera. I want you two to take lots of photos tonight. Oh and make sure you're home before midnight" we both nodded. She turned to me. "And Fate, Nanoha's father said make sure to take care of our little Nanoha and not to try anything" I blushed and Nanoha just smacked her forehead.

"I w-won't. Um, Nanoha….ready to go?" I wanted to leave fast. Mrs. Takamachi's smirking face was there again and it almost reminded me of Hayate.

"Sure. See you later mom"

"Bye you two"

As we made our way to my car, Nanoha sighed. "I'm sorry about that Fate. My parents are just excited that I finally wanted to attend an event at school. Though I'm confused why they would think that you would be hitting on me or something" She laughed.

"It's okay. I guess since we've been together a lot, I guess it would only be to logical to think things like use being more than friends"

"I guess, but it's annoying…and embarrassing"

"I know, but hey, let's just forget about that and enjoy tonight, okay?"

"Okay" I opened the door for Nanoha and once she was in, I closed it and got in myself.

~0~

Nanoha and I made our way inside the gymnasium where the party was held. It was a big room with lots of scary decorations around the gym. There were tombstones, skeletons, spiders, a grim reaper manikin. Pretty cool stuff. The music was already blazing and many of the students were already dancing….if that could be called dancing.

Being the gentlemen that I was, "Nanoha, would you like something to drink?" I deepened my voiced and flashed a cheeky smile.

She giggled. "Sure, please" With that said, I went over to where the drinks were located.

Once, I had the two cups in hand I turned to make my way back to Nanoha….

There were two males near her. She looks like she's in distress. Picking up the pep in my step, I quickly made my way over to Nanoha.

"Is there a _problem_ here?" I sent a glare to the two assholes in front of Nanoha.

"No but I wou-" I could feel that this conversation was going in the wrong direction by the tone of the guy's voice.

"If there's no problem, then get the fuck away from here. Or would you two rather handle this outside?"

I sat the drinks down on the table and positioned myself back in front of the two guys with a fierce glare on my face. I could feel Nanoha grab my arm trying to tell me it was okay, but I wasn't having it. I was sick of these idiots messing with Nanoha and I was ready to kick ass if it came down to it. The two guys made the right decision as they began to walk away. Once they were out of sight, I turned to Nanoha.

"Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" I would kick their asses if they hurt her

"It's okay Fate. It's nothing. Don't worry about it" Even though she said that, I could see the tears glistening within her eyes.

I quickly took her in my arms. "I'm sorry Nanoha. I shouldn't have left you alone"

"It's okay Fate. You're here now. So it's okay. I know you'll protect me" she wrapped her arms around me and I forgot about everything else besides my love in my arms. "Hey" she pulled back a little. "Let's not make those idiots ruin our night, okay? I want to enjoy tonight as much as I can with you" She smiled that contagious smile, so I couldn't help but return it.

"Sure" I released her and went to pick up our drinks. "I believe this belongs to you, my lady" Handing her the drink.

"Thank you" she took the drink and we both enjoyed it. "Come on, Fate. Let's dance" she said excitedly as she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dance floor.

Nanoha immediately swayed her hips to the beat as we made it on the dance floor. She was so sexy. I was a little shocked even because she seemed so innocent to know how to dance like that, but hell, I wasn't complaining. I soon joined in with the dancing as we grabbed each other's hands and danced together.

After an hour of dancing and many pictures, Nanoha and I were now sitting taking a little break. We made good conversation and we were enjoying ourselves. Our conversation halted as the DJ began to speak.

"Okay ladies and gents. This is for all you love birds" The music began to slow down to a soft romantic melody.

Everyone around us began to grab a partner and made their way to the dance floor and began dancing. I spared a glance at Nanoha and Nanoha looked at me both blushing before turning our gaze back to the dance floor. I had to pull myself together. There was no way that we were going to be the only one's not dancing and I've always wanted to slow dance with Nanoha.

Standing up, I removed my white cape from around my neck, draping it on the back of the chair I had been sitting on. Looking Nanoha in her slate blue eyes, I held my hand out to her.

"Would you do me the honor of having this dance?" Nanoha smiled before her hand slowly lay in mine.

"Absolutely"

Nanoha lifted from her seat and we made our way to the dance floor with the other couples with our eyes never leaving each other. Pulling her close to me, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she snaked her arms around my neck. We began dancing. I was so happy Nanoha took her jacket off because I could feel her curves under my hands. I wish I could stay like this forever…..

Nanoha looking at me and I looking at Nanoha. There was absolutely nothing more wonderful than this.

A smile came to Nanoha's lips and it had me wondering what she was thinking about.

"Why are you smiling?" I was curious.

"I was just thinking how I've never felt so comfortable with anyone before I met you Fate. And I began wondering what was it about you that makes me feel that way"

"Did you find any answers?"

"Actually I have"

"Care to share?" I wanted to know badly even though I just teased her about it. I wanted to know what she felt about me.

She looked at me so intensely for a moment that it caught me off guard. Soon a smile came to her lips.

"Everything about you is comforting to me. The need for you to protect me, the way you encourage me to love myself even when others don't….you just care for me and that means a lot. It makes me feel like I'm normal and not the monster people make me out to be" I was so overwhelming with her words that I felt tears forming in my eyes. I was so touched. Nanoha then moved her arms from around my neck and wrapped them around my back. She left no space between us as she pulled me close and lay her head on my shoulder. "Thank you Fate for giving me everything that I've ever wanted in a friend"

I smiled as tears came down my cheeks. I placed a soft kiss on her smooth brown locks before resting my chin on her head. "You're welcome Nanoha, but thank you for being everything that I ever needed"

~0~

Nanoha and I walked in silence up the path that led to her home. I was thinking about the slow dance we had together and how Nanoha looked at me. It was such an intense moment that I don't even know how to explain it or what it meant. It was just so confusing.

"I really had a great time Fate" I was pulled out of my thoughts as Nanoha spoke. I must have really been in thought since I hadn't noticed when we made it to her porch.

"I had a great time as well Nanoha. Thanks for inviting me to come with you" I smiled. Then silence. I didn't know what to do next. I mean it shouldn't have been that hard right?

"Well good night" Nanoha said breaking the silence.

"Night"

She proceeded to the door before stopping suddenly. She turns her head towards me before smiling a small smile before walking back towards me. I was surprised when she cupped my cheeks. I couldn't help the blush that came to my cheeks as she looked at me just as intensely as she did while we were dancing.

My breath stopped as she kissed me at the corner of my mouth. It was so close to my lips that I only had to turn slightly to capture her lips. As tempting as that was, I didn't want to jump to conclusions as to why Nanoha was kissing me. I was just content with Nanoha even wanting to kiss me.

The kiss lingered for a few seconds before Nanoha pulled away with a bright smile on her face. "Thanks for everything, Fate" My heart warmed at her declaration. I felt really appreciated. "Bye"

"Bye" With my reply, Nanoha made her way into the house.

I could have sworn my heart was going to jump out of my chest by the way it was pounding so fast. Nanoha was going to be the death of me if she keeps doing things like that. A smile came to my face nonetheless…

I couldn't have been any happier than I was right at this moment and it's all because of Nanoha. My beautiful Nanoha…..

I just hope Hayate doesn't spoil the mood for me. Knowing her, it was bound to happen.

DAMN IT!

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. My thumb drive broke and had the story on it, which I didn't save to my computer. Stupid, huh? Well I hope you guys enjoyed. I want to thank Qman for bringing up a mistake I made about Nanoha's first kiss. Fate was supposed to be her first kiss and I made a mistake and made the girl she told her feelings to her first. The problem is changed. Thanks again. Also, I changed it so that Fate would only be staying for a year. I don't think I can come up with enough ideas for 2 years. The story will be over 20 chapters which is more than the usual 10 I would normally do . Now the only problem I have now is remembering the ideas I typed for the future chapters. Stupid thumb drive. Please review!


	6. Merry Christmas!

Time Flies

Chapter 6

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, Nanoha

My body leaned with a leg propped up against a tree as I waited for Nanoha to get out of school. Fall's cool breeze had long since turned into winter's freezing chill. Even though I was a little cold, I didn't mind, because I would be seeing Nanoha soon. For me, she was the reason I could endure anything.

Things have been going well for Nanoha at school since the Halloween Party. People messed with her even less, saying that if I could show up at school events, then who's to say I'm not spying on them in class, as well. The students were scared that I'd find them and hunt them down if I found out they were messing with Nanoha... which is true. I would protect Nanoha from anyone who tried to hurt her.

And of course, those assholes I encountered at the Halloween party hadn't learned their lesson as they were still messing with Nanoha. One day, Nanoha had come to me saying that those two jerks had touched her inappropriately before she managed to get away. I was so furious and it increased even more when she cried in my arms, clearly distraught at what had taken place. All hell broke loose in my mind and they were going to pay.

The anger never left me as I made my way to the school the next day. When I found both of them in front of the school building, I beat the crap out of both of them before breaking the hands that violated Nanoha's body. That seemed to make everyone super scared x10 and I yelled a threat of kicking some more ass if anyone else touched Nanoha or even looked at her wrong. I heard multiple gulps and satisfied with that, I gave Nanoha a good-bye kiss on the lips before leaving. I did feel bad though, since Nanoha almost got in trouble with the principle for my actions. However, once she told the principle what those two scumbags did to her, they both were expelled.

The school bell sounded and students began to exit from the school. I noticed some of them looking at me, so I just glared at them, causing them to run away. I couldn't help smirking at these losers. Turning my focus back on finding Nanoha, it didn't take long for me to find her as she ran happily, waving her hand at me. I couldn't help but smile as she was obviously happy to see me... and of course, I felt the same way.

"Fate!" she called in a happy voice, sending my heart into a rapid mess.

I loved the way that Nanoha said my name. It did many things to me when it came from her lips and an overbeating heart was one of the results. Even when Nanoha as a grown woman would call my name, I could feel my heart fluttering with bliss. I still could feel that blissful now, even with being so many years in the past.

"Nanoha," I said with my smile never leaving my lips as I pushed myself off the tree.

Nanoha seemed to pick up the pace as she got closer to me. I opened my arms as I knew that Nanoha would want a hug. What I didn't know was that she would jump on me, causing me to fall over with an "oomph".

Nanoha's sweet laughter rang in my ears before she kissed me. "Hey," she said with a smile.

I could feel my cheeks warming at her actions. The majority of the time I would be the one to initiate our kisses. It was rare for Nanoha to kiss me first. Now that I think about it, Nanoha seemed to either look at me affectionately, or give me that longing look that my Nanoha would give me. It seemed that those looks were becoming more frequent ever since the Halloween party. Maybe it started before then. What I do know is that I have to figure out what that look means.

"Fate?"

Nanoha's voice brought me out of my thoughts. She had a confused, maybe an almost scared expression on her face. Maybe she was worried that her sudden kiss was unwanted, but of course that wasn't the case. I could kiss her forever and I would still want more.

So that she wouldn't worry, my hand went to her cheek. It was so adorable how quickly her cheeks turned red. Ever so slowly, I raised my head up and connected our lips without the slightest hesitation. The kiss was just a chaste one, but it seemed like it lasted for a lifetime.

"Hey." I smiled, finally replying to her.

A smile came to her lips, relief clearly displaying on her face. "I missed you."

"But you just saw me this morning." I giggled.

"Doesn't matter. I always miss you when you're not with me."

I could feel my cheeks burning, but the smile I had on my face never left. "I feel the same."

There was that look again. That longing, affectionate look. I didn't know what to feel under her gaze, but I knew that it meant something important. "Hey." I smiled at her. "Snow is kinda getting in my shirt."

She giggled cutely before getting up. She helped me get up and I shook my shirt to get out the excess snow. When it was all out, I held my hand out to Nanoha. She had a big smile on her face as she took my hand in hers. We left the school after that and this time, I forgot all about her schoolmates. I was too focused on the beauty beside me... but of course they wouldn't be off the hook the next time I take Nanoha to school.

We walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's presence. I was enjoying the feeling of our connected hands. It felt so warm. "Fate?"

My eyes connected with hers, letting her know she had my full attention. "What's up?"

"Well, you know that Christmas break is coming up soon and I was wondering what you'd be doing on Christmas."

"Well, I don't really have any plans. Why do you ask?"

A shy look came to her face. "My mom and dad wanted me to ask and see if you could spend Christmas with us."

I couldn't help my eyes from growing wide a little bit. I couldn't help but think back to when I spent Thanksgiving with Nanoha and her family. I was teased, questioned, and even interrogated. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to go through that again. It was so horrible.

"I know what you're thinking. I know Thanksgiving was rather interesting, but I really want you to spend Christmas with us, especially since my brother and sister won't be there." Her eyes pleaded for me to say yes.

"You really want me to spend Christmas with you?" I questioned, even though I already knew the answer.

"Please?" she said, giving a little pout.

I giggled at her childish ways. Nanoha was so cute. We soon turned onto her street, eventually making our way up to her house. Making it up on the porch, we faced each other. I could tell that she wanted an answer to the question she asked me.

"Okay, okay. I'll come, but you have to save me from your parents if they start teasing me."

"Deal!" I soon found myself in a tight hug. "Thank you for coming."

I smiled as my arms came to hug her back. "Anything for you."

The hug ended after a minute and we just stood there, staring at each other. "Well, I guess I better go," I said after clearing my throat.

"Yeah."

"Well," I found myself leaning in giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "See you later."

A cute blush came to her cheeks. "L-later."

Giving Nanoha one more smile, I went home. I was definitely enjoying what was going on between us. I could only imagine the reactions from her parents if they knew we have been kissing. I would never hear the end of it. Speaking of her parents, I would have to endure another tease filled dinner with them on Christmas. And speaking of Christmas... I still have to get Nanoha a present!

* * *

Today is the day before Christmas, the last day for me to get a present for Nanoha. I've been thinking for the last few days on what to get her since she told me to surprise her, but I came up with nothing too specific. I definitely wanted her gift to be something special. Something that she could keep forever. All I could really think about that would fit the description would be jewelry, but I wasn't too sure about it.

As long as I've known Nanoha; well, the older Nanoha, I've never really seen her with jewelry on other than her wedding ring. She was always a natural beauty and never needed makeup or jewelry to make her beautiful. Besides, jewelry is something you give to someone you have romantic feelings for. Even though I do have romantic feelings for Nanoha, I wasn't sure if she had feelings for me, or would feel some kind of way if I did get her jewelry. I knew that Nanoha wouldn't have minded, but I could never be too sure. So I just decided to wing it. If I saw something that would be worth giving to Nanoha, then I would get her that. I just hope I did find that something special to give her. She was special to me, after all.

"Where are you going?"

My eyes rolled at the teasing tone of Hayate's voice. I hated the fact that she always seemed to come around when Nanoha was involved.

"Let me guess. You're going to buy your precious Nanoha a gift for Christmas, right?"

My eyes rolled again. Why does she always ask when she knows the obvious? "Hayate, why are you here?" I sighed. She was a big pain in my ass and my ass was very much in some serious pain right now. "Let me guess," I said, turning around and sporting a thinking pose. "You're here to get on my nerves? No, you're here to find another way for me to give Nanoha another love potion? Or are you trying to mess things up for me by turning Nanoha into a dog again?"

It was about two weeks ago when that incident happened. Nanoha and I were enjoying our walk through a snow filled park. We had been holding hands the whole time, sharing laughs and smiles as we walked closely together. We had been staring deeply into each other's eyes when Nanoha all of a sudden wasn't in front of me anymore. I looked around frantically, only to find nothing to let me know where she had gone.

A barking noise sounded and looking down, there sat a cute brown puppy with beautiful blue eyes. I immediately knew that the puppy before me was Nanoha. I knew those eyes from anywhere and even though I wanted to pick her up and squeal at her cuteness, all I could feel was anger because Nanoha was a cute puppy. There was only one person who could have done something like this, and so my eyes immediately searched for my fairy godmother from Hell.

It didn't take me that long to find her as she had been flying around rather crazily. I quickly stomped over to her and she stopped after noticing my presence. I could tell that something was off with her, but I was too angry to even care. My Nanoha was a dog for goodness sake!

"Hayate," I said through gritted teeth as I had already grabbed my carry on flyswatter. "I'm going to kill you!"

I could see her eyes widen before an "Uh-oh" escaped her lips. A loud growl escaped my lips before I chased my evil fairy godmother. As I was running, I could hear Nanoha chasing and barking directly behind me. I bet if anyone had seen what was happening, it would have been very comical. But, back to the story, I was chasing after Hayate. She must have drunk too much, because she couldn't even fly straight.

Luckily for her, she was able to still move out of the way every time I took a swing at her. And what was pissing me off was that she was would stick her tongue out at me every now and then, laughing that stupid laugh of hers. I just had to get her and wipe that look off her face. The good thing was that I didn't have to wait long before revenge was issued.

Hayate ended up stopping to stick her tongue out just when I was taking a swing at her. It was such a wrong move on her part, but the best moment I've experienced since she came into my life. I remember clearly how her tongue lay outside her mouth as her eyes grew wider when the flyswatter came into view. Next thing I knew, she was flying into a pile of snow. Shortly after, a small wand came sticking out of the snow, magic heading towards Nanoha's direction. Nanoha was back to herself again. Good thing she didn't remember anything of what had happened. I just took her hand and we went on our way. It was hilarious when I saw Hayate a few days later in a full body cast with crutches. I couldn't help but giggle at the memory.

"Now, now, Fate," she said holding her hands up in surrender. "There's no need to be hostile. I've completely learned my lesson from that incident."

Even if she had learned her lesson like she said, I still gave her a skeptical look. I don't think Hayate would ever learn her lesson.

"Don't give me that look. I'm serious. I even came all the way here to make it up to you."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" My arms crossed over my chest, just waiting to see what crazy idea she came up with.

"Well, I was thinking of helping you find Nanoha a Christmas present."

And what a crazy idea she did suggest. "And what makes you think I would want you to come with me?"

"I know you don't want me to come, but you don't know what to get Nanoha and I want to really help you find something nice." She smiled.

My bullshit face never left. Hayate never wants to help without something bad coming out of the situation. She played around too much for me to take her seriously.

"Oh, come on! I promise I'll be good." She gave a pout, which stayed on for a few minutes.

My eyes rolled. Her pouty look was getting on my nerves. "Okay, but if you do one thing; just _one_ little thing, I will squish you." And I think a part of me actually meant that.

"Yay! You won't regret this."

I knew I would end up regretting this... obviously. But I did need help finding something for Nanoha and her parents. I guess Hayate could do that whole godmother thing and help me out.

Hayate whipped out her wand, pointing it over her head and giving it a tap. With a flash of light, Hayate had grown into a full grown woman. "Operation: Finding Nanoha's Christmas Gift, commence!" she declared, grabbing my arm.

Oh, why me?!

* * *

I sighed. "I can't believe I let you come with me."

Even though we just arrived at the mall, I could already tell that it was going to be a disaster. Call it a gut feeling... or just a known fact that everything is a disaster when Hayate is around.

"Oh, come on, Fate." She latched onto my arm, causing me to grimace. "I may be of some assistance to you."

"Yeah, you'll assist me, alright. You'll assist me to jail if you keep getting on my nerves," I warned, pushing her off me. I wasn't in the mood today and I was definitely kicking myself in my own ass for bringing her with me.

"Awe. Fix that frown. You're supposed to be feeling the Christmas spirit." She was about to pinch my cheeks, but the glare I gave her stopped her in her tracks. "I guess not, then."

"Can we just get this over with?" I really wanted to ditch her as soon as possible.

"Okay!" she screamed loudly while also clapping twice just as loud.

Sigh. Why was she so dramatic?

"Let Operation: Blue Eyes commence!" She pumped a fist in the air.

"I thought you gave this trip another name," I mumbled to myself as I walked off, shaking my head.

What an idiot!

After that, we went in search of stores to buy Christmas gifts. Not only did I want to buy Nanoha a gift, I wanted to buy her parents something, as well. They were really nice people and I wanted to show my appreciation towards them. I was surprised when Hayate actually suggested some great gifts for Nanoha's parents. Since Mr. T. liked swords, ancient ones in particular, I bought him a samurai sword. For Mrs. T., Hayate suggested that she have a day of rest and I agreed 100% with that statement. She was always working so hard at the cafe and I could see how tired she was from constantly working. So I decided to get her a gift certificate to a spa for three days. I just hoped they liked their gifts.

It was now time to get Nanoha's gift. I believed that since Hayate helped so much with finding great gifts for Nanoha's parents, I thought it would also be the case for her gift. Boy, was I wrong. As soon as we started looking, she motioned for us to go to a lingerie shop. I told her that wasn't what I was looking for and when she said "okay", I thought she got the hint. I guess I was wrong about that too, because she kept on taking me to lingerie stores. That grin she would always wear was irritating and I found my hand holding my carry on flyswatter. Too bad I couldn't use it on her since she wasn't small anymore. Oh, hell. Who said she had to be small to use it on her?

I spent the next five minutes chasing after her, hitting her with her worst nightmare. It was quite satisfying to remove that smirk from her face. When I finished my flyswatter assault, she gave a pout. "Don't pout. You deserved what you got."

"I guess I did. I did say I would be good, after all."

"Which you totally failed at doing." I glared.

"You know I can't help but tease you." She laughed. "But seriously, I'll be good now." I was about to tell her that her words were probably crap, but I saw that her eyes caught something behind me. "Oh, let's go in there." She pointed.

"It's not another lingerie store, is it?" I groaned. When I turned around, what I expected to see wasn't there. Instead, there was a jewelry store. My cheeks turned red at the thought of buying jewelry for Nanoha. "Don't you think jewelry is too intimate?"

"Of course not. You love Nanoha, right?"

I nodded.

"Then what better way to show that love then buying her jewelry?" She took my arm. "Come on, Fate. Don't be a wuss."

"I'm not a wuss," I grumbled as we made our way inside the jewelry store.

There were lots and lots of jewelry in this store. There were rings, bracelets, necklaces, charms, earrings. You name it, and it was there. I didn't even know where to begin. I gave Hayate a look of help, which she rolled her eyes at before making her way over to me.

"So, you don't know what to get her, huh?"

I shook my head "no".

"Why not get her a ring? It's a way to show your love."

"Not a ring, Hayate. I don't know how she would feel about that and it would seem as if I was asking her to marry me or something."

"Well we both know that you want to marry her soooo~" Her sentence stopped at the glare I gave her. "So what about a bracelet?"

"Nope."

"Earrings?"

"She's not the earring type."

"What about a necklace, then?"

As I thought about it, a necklace did sound nice. It would lay close to her heart, the place I wanted to be. "Yeah, I like that idea."

"Okay." She looked at the saleslady, grabbing her attention. "Excuse me, miss? Can you show us your best necklaces?"

The saleswoman agreed with a smile. The woman proceeded to show Hayate a necklace full of diamonds. I thought that would be too much for Nanoha, so I continued to look at other ones. There were lots of diamond necklaces and I knew Nanoha wouldn't accept something expensive looking. Was there even a necklace here that wasn't so... _showy_?

As if my prayers were answered, my eyes laid on a red ruby necklace. It was plain, but it was beautiful. I pictured Nanoha wearing it and I knew it would look wonderful on her. "Hayate, I like this one."

She came over to see which one I had found. "Which one is it?"

"The red one." I pointed.

"Wow! That is beautiful. Good choice, Fate."

"That one," the saleslady started and continued after a pause, "is called Raising Heart."

"Raising Heart?" I questioned.

"It's a necklace of protection, to protect the one you love."

Her words sank into my mind and I loved what the necklace stood for. "Raising Heart," I found myself saying with tenderness.

"Too bad it's expensive. I'm not sure if y-"

Hayate cut the lady off by putting her hand up. "Don't worry about that, ma'am." She dug into her pocket then, pulling out a stack of hundreds. "We got the dough." She then opened her coat, pulling out a chain studded in diamonds. "And we got the ice."

I found myself face-palming. Dramatic, indeed!

* * *

I was standing outside of Nanoha's house, Christmas gifts in hand. I was definitely nervous for many reasons. One, I was nervous about the presents I got for Nanoha's parents. I really hope that they would like them. Two, I was afraid of how this event would go. Nanoha's parents, mainly Mr. Takamachi, knew how to embarrass me with questions about Nanoha. And it sucked because he always decided to ask such questions when Nanoha was around. I just hoped that I wouldn't get interrogated tonight. Lastly, but most importantly, I was nervous about what Nanoha would think about the gift that I got her. I really wanted her to like it; well, love it. I knew she would, but I just hope it wasn't wishful thinking.

After taking a breath, I knocked on the door of the Takamachi residence. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Mrs. Takamachi who had a big smile on her face. "Fate, it's good to see you. Come in, come in." She ushered me inside. "I'm so glad you're able to spend Christmas with us since our other children couldn't. They are dealing with business matters at the moment."

"No problem, Mrs. Takamachi. I consider you guys to be my second family, so spending Christmas with you guys is a wonderful thing." Mainly if you guys lay off the teasing for today.

She put her arm around my shoulder, giving me a wonderful smile as we walked further into their home. "I'm so glad to hear that, Fate. We consider you family, as well. Who knows, you may actually end up being a part of this family officially," she said with a playful wink.

All I could do was blush. I knew I wouldn't be left alone. We made it into the living room and there was where I found Nanoha. She looked really pretty. She was wearing a blue sundress, her hair flowing. She always looked more beautiful with her hair free. She got up from the couch when she noticed I was there, trying to discreetly make sure her attire was in order, but failing. I inwardly chuckled. Nanoha can be so cute.

I came closer to her, just enough so that there was a few inches between us. "You look wonderful, Nanoha."

She smiled at my comment, a little blush staining her cheeks. "Thank you. You look good, as well."

I sat the other gifts down, only keeping Nanoha's in my hand. I felt nervous and a little embarrassed knowing that Nanoha's parents would be looking as I gave their daughter a gift. With a growing blush staining my cheeks, I held the gift out to her. "This is for you."

A smile came to her lips as she looked at the small box I had given her. "Thank you, Fate," she said, looking into my eyes.

I could feel my heart fluttering in my chest as our eye contact never broke.

"Now, now, you two," Mrs. Takamachi cut in. "Don't get all lovey-dovey before we even open the presents," she teased, causing Nanoha and I to blush.

"Mom! You and dad said that you would be good tonight, so stop teasing Fate," Nanoha demanded.

A childish pout came to both Mr. and Mrs. Takamachi's lips. "You two are no fun," they both whined. Mrs. Takamachi was the first to let go of her pout as she asked us if we would prefer eating Christmas dinner or opening the gifts first. We had decided to eat and then open the presents.

Dinner was actually nice. They were lots of wonderful conversation going on and lots of jokes and laughter. The best thing about it of course, was that there were no teases about my relationship with Nanoha. It was rather shocking because I had expected them to ask it at some point, but they actually listened to Nanoha. I was impressed.

Dinner soon ended and we all came into the living room to open our gifts. Since Nanoha had her gift, I gave her parents theirs. Mrs. Takamachi was the first to open her gift. She had the biggest smile on her face as she did so. Her smile seemed to grow wider when she finally had the gift certificate fully unwrapped.

"I thought that would be the best present for you," I told her. "You do so much for the cafe and most of the time you're tired from working so hard. You really deserve a day of relaxation to be pampered, so I got you three of those days."

Mrs. Takamachi looked up at me, tears brimming in her eyes. She got up, bringing me into a hug. "Thank you so much, Fate. I've always wanted to go to the spa before."

"No problem," I said, returning her hug.

She sat down after our hug, still in awe about finally being able to go to a spa. I picked up Mr. Takamachi's gift, holding it up in his face. "This is yours."

A smile also came to his face as he took the gift from my hands. "Thank you, Fate." He quickly unwrapped the gift, a sly grin coming to his face as he unsheathed the ancient sword. Before I knew what was going on, the sword was against my throat.

My eyes grew wide at his actions. Who would have thought Christmas would turn out this way? I was scared to say the least. Mr. Takamachi had an angry face on and I wondered what I had done to deserve such treatment. "M-Mr. Takamachi, w-what are y-you d-doing?"

"Daddy! Stop this right now!" Nanoha screamed.

"I will not stop. This girl thinks these gifts are worthy enough to win your hand in marriage? I don't think so."

"M-marriage? What a-are you t-talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Fate. I've seen right through your plan. You will die for your deception!"

Die? I can't die yet. Not without confessing my love to Nanoha, at least.

"Daddy, this is madness!"

"I know. I am mad and Fate will pay!" Mr. Takamachi lifted the sword then. He threw it back as far as he could, before letting out a war cry as he brought the sword down.

All I could do was close my eyes as I waited for my doom... a second or two passed and an eye cracked open. I was alive! I looked up though to find the blade of the sword right in my face. I couldn't help but gulp. The sword was soon retracted and lay over Mr. Takamachi's shoulder. The grin he had from earlier was still on his lips before it broke and a loud laugh came out. Both of Nanoha's parents were laughing hysterically. I definitely didn't see anything funny about what just happened.

"Oh, Fate," Mr. Takamachi laughed while hitting his knee repeatedly. "You should have seen your face. It was priceless!" Mrs. Takamachi also chimed in at how funny the moment was, as well.

"That was _not_ funny," Nanoha said, hitting her father on the shoulder before making her way over to me. "You could have scared her to death."

"Well, it didn't happen, so there's nothing to worry about." He put the sword down, picking up two wrapped gifts. "Merry Christmas, Fate and Nanoha!" he cheered.

I couldn't say that I fully recovered from what had just happened, but I took my gift out of fear that he would do that to me again. I'd probably die the next time due to my heart giving out on me. Nanoha and I took a seat on the couch and began to unwrap our gifts. I could see that what we got were sweaters, both of them red. We picked them up, pressing them to our bodies. I was just about to say my thanks when some black lettering caught my attention. I looked down to see 'Fate and Nanoha Forever Lovers'. I looked at Nanoha briefly before my eyes caught the same lettering on her sweater. Well, this was certainly... _embarrassing_.

"We had them made the other day," Mr. Takamachi said with a smile. "I hope you two love them."

Nanoha didn't even say anything as she grabbed the gift I gave her from the table. She took my hand next, taking me with her as she exited the couch.

"Where are you two going?" Nanoha's mother asked.

"I think I've had enough of you and dad's crazy antics for one day. I would like for Fate and I to open our gifts for one another in private."

"But I wanted to see what you got each other," he pouted.

"Too bad, dad." And with that, Nanoha and I made our way up the stairs.

Along the way though, I could clearly hear Nanoha's parents whispering about us really being a couple due to Nanoha's actions. She definitely had some interesting parents for sure. We eventually made it into Nanoha's room, a lock was set in place. She told me she didn't want her parents being nosy, which I could completely understand.

We made it over to Nanoha's bed, taking a seat immediately. We sat there in silence not really knowing how to start and eventually laughed it off. Nanoha turned, pulling a box from under her pillow before holding it to me. "Merry Christmas, Fate." I could see a small blush on her cheeks. It was so cute.

"Thank you," I said as I took the gift from her. Since it wasn't wrapped, all I had to do was open it. When I did, I almost felt myself cry at how beautiful it was. "Nanoha, this is beautiful."

I took the yellow triangular pendant out of the box, the chain of the necklace dangling about.

"Its name is Bardiche. It's said to strengthen the relationship you hold dear." Her blush darkened at that moment making her look even more adorable. "And I want our relationship to forever stay strong. You mean a lot to me and I always want us to be in each other's lives," she confessed.

A swirl of emotions passed through me, but I was mostly happy. I was so happy that Nanoha wanted the same thing I had wanted. "I want the same thing. I forever want us to be in each other's lives. I want to always protect you from those who wish to hurt you." My mind knew that I could only stay with her for a year and then I would be going back to my time. But as long as I was here, I would always be by Nanoha's side. "I will always be your knight, always willing to protect you."

A huge smile came to her lips at my words. I was glad she was happy to know that I would do those things for her. "Thank you, Fate. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"And you are, as well, to me."

We stared at each other with smiles on our faces before she asked if I wanted her to help me put the necklace on. I agreed, of course, and let her move my hair to one side before she placed the necklace around my neck. I shivered slightly as her fingers touched the skin of my neck, but I thanked her for the help.

Nanoha sat back down on the bed, our eyes still looking at each other. I was so wrapped up in her beautiful eyes and I think the same could be said for Nanoha. I almost forgot that she hadn't even opened her Christmas present yet. I couldn't help but giggle at our actions. "I think we've forgotten about your gift, Nanoha. I'm sure it'll be more interesting than looking at me." I continued to giggle.

"No, I think I would rather look at you."

My giggles stopped immediately. I didn't expect her to say that and the look on her face let me know that she was serious. A small blush came to my cheeks. Nanoha was mean sometimes.

"But since I do want to see your gift, as well, I will look at it now." She smiled as she picked up the box and opened it. Her eyes grew wide, her hand coming to her mouth as she was shocked at the gift before her. "Fate, this is beautiful." She picked up the gem and held it in her hand. "I don't think I deserve to wear anything this beautiful."

"Well," I said taking the necklace from her hands to place around her neck, "I believe you are very worthy of this necklace as you are very beautiful." I could see a small blush on her left cheek as I moved her hair to the side and put the necklace around her neck. "This necklace is named Raising Heart. It protects the one that I care for and since I care for you, it's yours." I couldn't say that it's for the person I love since I didn't know what she would say to that, so I gave the next best word to use, which was still how I felt.

"You care about me?" She questioned.

I gave a skeptical look. "What kind of question is that? You know I care about you deeply."

She gave a giggle. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."

I couldn't help giggling at Nanoha. She was a very interesting person. Once it was clasped, I sat down back on the bed, looking at how beautiful she was. "It looks good on you."

"It makes me feel more beautiful with it on." She smiled, still messing with the gem.

"I think you make the gem more beautiful. You _are _beautiful, Nanoha. Don't ever doubt yourself," I reassured. She was the most beautiful person I knew and I wanted her to always know that.

I was glad to see a big smile come to her lips. Of course her blush was back, as well. "Thank you, Fate. There's a lot that I have to thank you for."

"There's no need to thank me."

"But there is and I want to."

And so she did. Before I could reply, her lips were on mine, giving me a chaste kiss. I felt my eyes closing at the pleasure I felt every time our lips met. This was pure bliss, which was over too soon for my liking.

"Thank you, Fate. Thank you for everything."

"N-no problem." I smiled sheepishly.

With the gifts out of the way, Nanoha suggested that we watch her favorite Magical Girl show. I agreed, of course, and watched as she happily put the movie on. A smile unconsciously came to my lips as I continued to watch Nanoha. This was the best Christmas I've ever had and even though I didn't want to admit it, I had to thank Hayate for it. My godmother from Hell was actually useful in something other than making me go insane. I would have to thank her... well, maybe I will. For now though, I'll enjoy my time with Nanoha... my precious love.

* * *

"Are you girls sure that you don't want to come with us to see the fireworks?" Mr. Takamachi said to Nanoha and me, causing both of us to look at him.

My lips parted as I looked at Nanoha's mother, who was standing next to Mr. Takamachi. She was wearing a blue and white kimono that had golden flowers on it. I realized before just how identical Nanoha and her mother was, but today, in that kimono, I could _really _see it. It was as if I was looking at my Nanoha right now.

I remembered when the fireworks festival came during my time and my Nanoha had the same kimono on, looking exactly the same. She looked so beautiful then, and I could feel my heart pounding, a blush staining my cheeks when Nanoha smiled at me. But this wasn't my Nanoha, mine was sitting beside me. She was young and most of the experiences we shared together hadn't happened yet. I found myself needing a reminder of that sometimes.

"Fate? Fate, are you okay?" I heard Mrs. Takamachi asked in concern, causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," I brushed it off. "You look really pretty in that kimono Mrs. Takamachi."

She gave a little "nyahaha" with a small blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, Fate. I'm actually thinking of passing it on to Nanoha. I'm sure she'd look pretty in it, as well, don't you think?"

"Mom," Nanoha groaned in embarrassment, causing her parents to giggle.

I, on the other hand, wasn't. My mind thought back to the memory of how Nanoha looked in the kimono her mother had on now. Pretty was a small word to use to describe how she looked on that day. She was radiant in all forms. She was like a goddess, unworthy to be looked upon by my eyes. Even Yuna was speechless when she saw Nanoha. "Pretty" definitely wasn't the word to describe her.

"I think… No, I _know_ for a fact that you'd look really beautiful with your mother's kimono on, Nanoha. You'll grab everyone's attention with it on."

Nanoha's eye met mine and I could clearly see a blush on her cheeks. So cute!

"Well, I guess the girls will be fine staying home seeing as Fate's here. You know Nanoha _loves_ being with her."

The way Mr. Takamachi said that definitely sounded as if he was hinting something.

"Or maybe it's the other way around," Mrs. Takamachi said with a grin as she looked at me.

Now, I definitely knew that Nanoha's parents were hinting something. I realized that Nanoha's mother at least knew of my feelings towards her daughter. I couldn't help but blush, myself.

"Well, dear," Mr. Takamachi said, taking his wife's hand. "Let's leave the lovebirds to their sleepover."

They began walking towards the door, opening it as soon as they made it there. Mr. Takamachi walked out first, leaving his wife to close the door. "Have fun, girls!" she sing-songed with a wink before fully closing the door.

There was silence between us. I'm sure it was due to her mother's teasing. She eventually let out a sigh. "My parents are so embarrassing."

"Well, you can't really complain about what your parents said, you know."

An eyebrow rose. "And why is that?"

"Because you do love being with me. My presence is-mmpf!"

A pillow soon dislodged itself from my face and Nanoha seemed to be enjoying her handiwork. "You were saying?" She smirked.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life."

Her eyes widened as I picked up the pillow she just threw at me to get my revenge. Just as I threw it, though, she dodged it and hightailed out of there.

"Hey! Get back here!"

I chased after her, picking up a few pillows as I went. Our laughter filled the room as I chased her, totally failing at hitting her with the pillows. She had managed to dodge every last pillow I threw at her, even going as far as hopping over furniture whenever I got close to her. She was too fast for the pillows, so I just became focused on catching her, but that wasn't working, either. She was just too quick and it wasn't helping that she would stick her tongue out at me. She was definitely going to pay when I catch her.

The running continued with me on her tail again. I guess she sensed how close I was because she jumped over the couch again... only to lose her footing and roll softly onto the carpeted floor. I walked around the couch, a huge grin plastered on my lips, knowing that Nanoha wouldn't be getting away this time. The grin faltered a little, though, once I actually saw her. Her breasts rose and fell quickly from our previous activity, her lips parted as breath escaped them. Her hair was also thrown about in a sexy manner, hands positioned by her head, causing her shirt to rise up.

I gulped. She was so sexy, yet beautiful at the same time, and I almost felt myself blushing just from looking at her. But, now was definitely not the time to blush. I had to punish Nanoha for her earlier actions.

I ended up straddling her waist, my hands putting a little pressure on her wrists. A cute blush spread on her cheeks at my actions. "Well, it seems you've been caught, Ms. Takamachi. Any last words?" I grinned, but I couldn't deny that I felt like I should be doing otherwise. The position we were in was very intimate and I could feel Nanoha's heat coming from her body. It was definitely my dream to be this close to Nanoha like this and I was glad that I could finally experience it.

"No. Do what you must. I'll gladly take my punishment."

I smirked. "Oh, really?" I raised an eyebrow. "Even if your punishment was... tickling you?!"

Her eyes grew wide again before closing as laughter escaped her lips. She was thrashing all over trying to get me off her ticklish sides, but all of her efforts failed. It was funny watching her try to tell me to stop, but her words always were cut short due to her laughter.

"M-mercy! Have mercy!" she screamed.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes!"

"Good." I let her go since I had been tickling her for five minutes.

A pout immediately came to her lips, her arms circling around my neck, pulling me down. I had to breathe deeply as our faces were close to one another again. "Meanie," she said, her pout never leaving her lips.

"No, you're the meanie. You started this war between us by hitting me with that pillow, remember?" As a response, her pout got deeper, causing me to laugh. "Stop being a big baby, Nanoha," I teased. "Now, what have you planned for us before we watch the fireworks on TV?"

"Well, I picked out a movie for us to watch. We better watch it now, though, or we might miss the fireworks."

With that said, I helped her off the floor. She went to set up the movie while I made my way towards the couch. Removing the blanket from the back, I placed it over me while leaving some for Nanoha, as well. She cut off the light as she turned the movie on and made her way to the couch, getting under the covers with me. I was kind of surprised when she snuggled into my side, but I put my arm around her shoulder, happy that I could hold her during the movie.

The movie ended up being a romance comedy about a woman falling in love with a man after hearing him speak over the radio. They eventually made it to the Empire State building, where they began a relationship and finally had their happy ending. It really was a wonderful movie. Even with that, I was more distracted by Nanoha.

During the movie, she went from being cuddled into my side, to sitting in between my legs. I had to admit that I was very puzzled by her actions since she's never done something like this before. It also seemed to me that she was comfortable doing such a thing because there was no hesitation. She just climbed in between my legs, moved my arms so that they were wrapped around her, before covering us with the blankets once more. It was definitely confusing, but I wasn't complaining. It was another opportunity for me to be close to her. That in itself was always a good thing, in my opinion.

When the movie ended, Nanoha moved to grab the remote to change the channel to the station that would show the fireworks. There was only a few minutes before the new year would begin. The TV showed the crowds of people and how excited they were for the New Year as the announcer was getting everyone ready to start counting down. When the last few seconds came, they began counting down and everyone else did the same. Nanoha and I counted down, too, with excitement, and soon we were counting down from ten to zero.

"Happy New Year!" we screamed along with people on TV.

Confetti fell from the sky, music playing, and finally the fireworks went off as people were kissing. The TV actually showed Mrs. Takamachi jumping on a shocked Mr. Takamachi, securely wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him on the lips.

Nanoha and I looked at each other out of the corner of our eyes before laughing at her parents. The TV continued to show fireworks and the intimate kisses couples and strangers were sharing. This time, when Nanoha met my eyes, it was for a different reason.

It was tradition to kiss the one next to you on New Year's and we hadn't yet to do so. Taking the lead, I turned to face Nanoha, in which she did the same. I was pretty sure she knew what was going to happen next. "Well, you know it's tradition to kiss the one next to you on New Year's. So let's kiss, okay?"

A blush came to her cheeks at my statement. She looked so shy even though we've already kissed plenty of times before. She moved loose brown locks behind her ear. It was such a cute sight.

"Okay."

With her approval given, I scooted close to her. Her blush never left her cheeks as my face neared hers. Our eyes never left one another for some time, but I broke it as I became focused on the bangs that were blocking Nanoha's beautiful eyes. Moving them to the side, my eyes found her eyes again. She seemed to be looking at me with that look again that was so similar to the look the older Nanoha would give me. It was still puzzling to me as to what the look meant, but I was positive that she would tell me eventually. Right now, though, I was more focused on Nanoha.

My eyes shifted between her eyes and her lips and the need to claim them became stronger. I knew I couldn't resist anymore. I loved Nanoha so much that I wanted that love to show in the kiss that was about to take place. My fingers trailed down her cheek as I finally leaned in to capture her lips.

Our lips didn't move, but they melted together, making me feel a strong feeling in my chest. I couldn't explain it, but it was as if my love for Nanoha grew. Our lips parted, but they didn't go that far from one another. My half lidded eyes watched Nanoha's, seeing overwhelming emotion in them that it was hard to decipher. All thought was cut short when Nanoha leaned in once more, recapturing my lips. This time, our lips moved against one another, breaths picking up as the kiss continued on.

Her arms circled my neck to pull me closer, causing us to fall back on the couch. My tongue darted from my lips, tracing along hers. Nanoha allowed me in, her tongue slowly moving against mine. I didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was felt good and I found myself letting out a moan in contentment.

Our breaths picked up as the kiss became a little more desperate, making it hard to breathe. Our lips parted, breaths erratic. My head met Nanoha's, our breaths mingling with one another's. I couldn't help but smile. This New Year was definitely starting off as a good one and I couldn't help wondering about the other good things this year would hold.

"Happy New Year, Nanoha."

* * *

I was in Nanoha's bed waiting for her to get out of the shower. As I was laying here without any distractions, I found that my mind kept on drifting back to the New Year's kiss that Nanoha and I shared tonight. The kiss was different from all of the others we shared. None of them had gotten this passionate before, so passionate where I felt my body reacting so intensely.

A groan escaped my lips because I still couldn't figure out what that kiss meant, or if it meant anything at all. In my opinion, it definitely meant something. And now that I think about it, the way Nanoha has been acting towards me recently is different from when we first met. All of her actions seem more intimate, in general. She loves holding hands, hugging, and placing kisses on my cheeks. We left kissing on the lips only for when I was walking her to and from school, but more than often now do her kisses end up at the corner of my mouth. I wouldn't have really noticed the difference if it wasn't always lingering there and when she would end the kiss, she would always look at my lips with a dreamy look.

Then, there was that look she would give me that my Nanoha would. It's funny that even with the years between the two of them, the look was identical. The look they would give was always intense, always catching me off-guard. That stare would show so much emotion, but not allowing me to decipher it. They were definitely trying to hold something back from me. I knew that when my Nanoha first looked at me with that look, and I'm sure that the young Nanoha was trying to do the same. If I had to guess, now that I have really analyzed Nanoha's behavior, it's as if she... but then, that would mean that my Nanoha...

The door to the bedroom opened, causing me to release my thoughts. Nanoha came in, closing the door behind her before making her way over to the bed. My eyes followed her the whole way. When Nanoha's hair was down, like it was now, she looked like my Nanoha. I couldn't help myself and after realizing what her actions could mean, and her tank top and shorts were also distracting. The pink shorts she was wearing came just below her bottom and her white tank top was so tight that I could see every curve of her body. And she wasn't even wearing a bra! I could clearly see her nipples poking through and I felt my cheeks growing warm.

She moved back the cover and got inside. She turned to hit the light before she got comfortable in bed. We laid there in silence and even in the darkness, I could tell that she was looking at me. Well, it wasn't completely dark. The moonlight was shining through the room, making it easy for me to see her face. It was definitely a beautiful sight to see Nanoha bathed in light.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Silence came back again. I wasn't too sure what to say because I kept on thinking about if Nanoha could possibly have feelings for me. I would definitely be happy if that was the case, but I didn't want to get my hopes up if it wasn't.

"Well, goodnight, then."

"Goodnight, Nanoha."

She got even more comfortable as she was heading to bed. I ended up turning on my back, looking at the ceiling once more. I couldn't sleep when my mind was still running wild with questions.

"Fate?" Nanoha's voice sounded through the room.

"Hm?" My head turned towards her again. I could see the same shy look she had on earlier.

"Do." She paused. "Do you l-like someone?" I could hear the hesitancy in her voice when she asked.

"Do _you_ like someone?" I countered.

"That's not fair. I asked you first." She pouted and I found myself laughing.

"Well, if you want to know the answer to the question, then you have to answer it first. It just depends on how desperate you are to know it." I turned on my side, smirking a bit. "Now, Nanoha, how desperate are you?"

I immediately saw a blush coming to her cheeks. She was so cute. "Y-yes. I do like someone."

"So you were desperate, then." I laughed when I saw her glare.

"Shut up and answer the question." She continued to glare at me but it looked so harmless with that blush still staining her cheeks.

I stopped laughing after a few seconds and got serious. "Yeah, I like someone, as well."

A look I couldn't decipher crossed her face. "What's she like?" She didn't really sound too happy about asking that question. She must think it's someone else.

"Well, she's a beautiful girl. She has the most beautiful blue eyes I've seen and long brunette locks. She's funny to be around. A little clingy and loves kissing me and stuff. She's a good girl and I love being around her."

That look came back to her face, but I could see jealousy and hurt. I didn't like that look on her. She was too beautiful for that.

"Why don't you ask her out again?"

"Well, that depends," I said stalling my confession a little longer.

"On?"

Without a word, my hand went to her cheek caressing it gently. Nanoha's blush was there again. "Well, that depends on if Nanoha feels the same way I do about her."

Her eyes grew wide, I'm guessing in shock. I guess she really didn't think that I would like her in that way. After a few seconds, her eyes went back to normal. Her eyes looked at me intently. She placed her hand on mine, letting it stay there before she slowly started removing my hand from her face.

My thoughts turned bad just for a second, thinking that she didn't feel the same. She surprised me, though. Before she could fully let go of my hand, her fingers touched mine slowly intertwining with mine. She looked at our connected hand before connecting her eyes with mine. Her eyes shined within the moonlight, looking even more beautiful than before.

Her eyes looked at my lips only briefly before she decided to claim them. My breath caught and I moaned a little at the electric feeling I felt when our lips met. Our hands parted, mine circling around her back to make its way into her soft locks. Our body pressed close together, lips parting and connecting quickly.

There was so much emotion in this kiss because I felt so much emotion running through me. This was the reason I was here, in the past, in the first place; so that I could be with Nanoha before she had gotten married to her husband. I never expected that wish would happen and even as I've been here for months now, I still didn't think that we would go beyond friendship. Of course there was a little hope in me that wanted otherwise; to finally be able to at least love the woman I loved in my own time... I was so glad that I could finally experience it now. I could at least be happy for a short while before I would have to go back to my time again.

I placed one last lingering kiss on her lips before removing them. Our foreheads came together, smiles on our faces. I would be happy in the months that I have with Nanoha because I finally have her by my side.

* * *

A/N: So I have to say sorry for the late update. If you read Sperm Donor then you know why it's late. I hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for reading. Thanks Kail-Mello for proofreading this long piece.


End file.
